Hibiki Takane
Hibiki Takane is a character from The Last Blade series, she makes her debut in The Last Blade 2 as a playable character. Story Hibiki is the daughter of Genzō Takane, a renowned swordsmith known throughout Japan during the Bakumatsu era. He had retired to an isolated area in the countryside with his daughter but continued his work with various swordsmen around the country. One fateful day, a silver-haired man approaches Genzō and requests that he forge a new sword. Though the man radiated an aura of pure, unfathomable evil, the master swordsmith finds himself unable to refuse the request. He spends a time of almost 3 months forging this sword, which he dubs the “Yaso Magatsu Hi no Tachi” (八十枉津日太刀, “Blade of Eighty Days Harbored Unwillingly”), detailing the amount of time he invested in the weapon. The labor renders him ill, however, and he is soon permanently bedridden. He tells his daughter that the silver-haired man was the reason for his condition, and that she should pursue him and the sword that he had forged. With a concerned Hibiki by his side, he utters his last words: “The thing that I saw... that I felt, even you must understand.” Though she was confused by her father's cryptic request, Hibiki gathers her belongings and leaves in search of the silver-haired man. Several days later, a man named Hyo Amano stops by, hoping that Genzō would repair his weapon, the “Otokomae”, when he learns of the swordsmith's death, he sets out to find his daughter. Hibiki has two endings in the game; in one of them she visits her father's grave and decides to improve her swordsmanship which can be gained if the player defeats every opponent they face in Arcade mode with her super moves. In the other ending should the player not use her super moves to finish all opponents, she tells her father that now she has a "companion". Crossover Appearances Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Hibiki is one of the characters from The Last Blade side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages & Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012 In both Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages and Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages 2012, Hibiki is part of the starter roster. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 She is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom VS SNK 3: Millennium Comeback 2017 Hibiki is one of the returning characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Ultimate Tournament 2017 Hibiki is one of the returning characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight Beyond Time and Space 2020 Hibiki is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Hibiki appears as a DLC character. Capcom vs. SNK 3 (AStranger195) She is one of the characters from SNK side. Soul Calibur X SNK She is one of the MANY SNK characters in the game. Gallery File:B48a490ee0652a33e7a6d1061075ec56.png|Capcom vs SNK 2 Artwork (SNK) File:Hibiki-takane-capcom-vs-snk-2-mark-millennium-2001-picture.png|Capcom vs SNK 2 Artwork (Capcom) Trivia *Her father is mentioned again in Genjuro's ending for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and during her appearance in Days of Memories. Category:SNK Category:The Last Blade Category:Capcom vs. SNK Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans